Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to provisioning and configuring network services and information systems responsive to use parameters.
In modern commerce, information is acquired, processed, and maintained in a wide variety of contexts. Each context may involve many different information processing tasks and workflows. These disparate information processing tasks are often best solved using network services and information systems specially configured to the particular tasks involved. Although many similar architectures may be employed for related problems, the particular nature of each information processing task may lead to particular optimizations that may be made to a base architecture. Such optimizations may lead to improved efficiency, speed, and accuracy of results. Furthermore, certain contexts and information processing tasks may necessitate particular processing steps that are otherwise not included in a base workflow applicable to generic information processing tasks. Additionally, certain contexts and information processing tasks may be subject to regulation and/or other oversight, and a complete information system designed to address the particular context and/or information processing task may incorporate features designed to ensure compliance with applicable regulations.
Design, configuration, and implementation of network services and information systems for solving information processing tasks has traditionally been the purview of experienced Information Technology managers and engineers. Provisioning servers and systems that fulfill technical, regulatory, and other compliance requirements has been a complex problem. Manual design and implementation of information services including controls and review processes would frequently result in problems including improper system configurations, non-compliance with applicable regulations, inappropriate access controls, and other problems. Further, as electronic data and network services have become an indispensable aspect of modern commerce, non-technical users themselves are increasingly seeking to provision specially configured network services and information systems to solve information processing tasks in a variety of contexts.